The Dark Mark
by prettyinpunk94
Summary: Is Harry cut out to be part of the flock? a half-blood deatheater?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this is awful its my first public fic. its AU and a fleeting idea. please review your support or your hate. **

He looked at his newly marked forearm. The left as was customary, the dark brand shocking in comparison to the paleness of his flesh. He watched as the snake slide fluidly across his skin, the dark mark. Harry was one now, one of his. A member of the flock,And nothing had ever felt so right,

so exciting. He felt the adrenaline throb deep through his veins, he could hear his pulse rush blood to his frantically beating heart.

" Are you ready to meet him?" He was asked. He recognized the voice. It was none other than the Dark Lords lap dog himself, Lucius Malfoy. " Because he is certainly ready for you."  
He finished eyeing the exceedingly dark, obviously fresh mark on his arm. Harry moved to cover the mark but was stopped by Lucius' pale hand. "Don't. he likes to see that his mark has been left. "  
Harry nodded and followed Lucius as he began towards the large mahogany front doors of his family home. The Malfoy Manor had been turned to the Dark Lords base during the war before harry was born, and now again. "I suppose its true, old habits do die hard." He thought to himself.  
Harry was swept into the grandiose home. All polished marbles and dark woods intricately carved to show that every cent was spent on perfection. Still there was an emptiness to the room that he was told to wait in. The large glossy fireplace provided no warmth to him on this cold english day. It was as though the fire were sucking the heat from the room rather than providing it. It was then that the Dark Lord chose to sweep into the room. Voldemort in all of his pale skin and darkened robe glory, the sound of silken scales accompanying him. " Nagini," the Dark Lord said in the most loving tone a man like him could muster, " You are making our dear new friend nervous, say hello." With a soft hiss the gigantic snake left the Lords side to wrap its enormous bulk around Harry's feet and slowly relaxing its weight. effectively removing all chance of escape.  
Not that harry wanted to escape, He had felt the Dark Lords call deep in his bones since his return. He chose to come, Practically had to beg to be marked. he could remember the sneer on both of the Malfoy's faces as if it were yesterday that he proffered himself to the dark lords services. in actuality it had been about 3 months.  
"Harry Potter, The By Who Lived. What brings you to my doorstep?"

"Well, Sir, Professor Slughorn rewarded me with a vial of felix felicis..." he began, But the Dark Lord cut him off.  
" ah, yes. liquid luck! what did you do to earn that?"

"Well," Harry stammered. " I drafted a perfect drought of 'living death'" Slightly stunned at how smooth the conversation was flowing. It's not like Harry was talking to the most feared wizard in all of Britain history. no, not at all.

"So tell me Harry, what does liquid luck have to do with this?"

"Well I drank it hoping to find more information about your schooling years from Professor Slughorn. Instead i found myself outside Malfoy manor begging to be seen by yourself sir. Here I find myself today with your mark on my arm. It appears this is where I am meant to be." it was then a strange thing happened. Voldemort smiled. It was a gross, shark like grin. Purely animalistic, like a cat with a mouse, or perhaps more fittingly harry thought, a snake with a rat.


	2. Chapter 2

***CHAPTER TWO***  
Harry slipped back into the Burrow and up to Rons room. The adrenaline that coursed through his veins during his meeting with You-Know-Who slowly began to taper off. He began to strip for bed taking off his jumper, but then thought better of it. If he was going to keep up this farce, this false pretense of being the same old Harry, he needed to be sure no one saw his mark. Yes, It would eventually fade but not for at least a month. or so Lucius had said. Ron turned in his sleep and Harry stalled his movements, waiting for Rons breathing to even back out. Harry cast a quick concealment charm to cover the mark, Just for insurance. He made a mental note to refresh the charm upon waking, and setting his wand under his pillow Harry drifted into the best nights sleep he'd had in at least a year.  
"Harry, Harry wake up!" Harry groggily turned over in his sleep to the sound of Ron's voice." Harry! 'mione's here Harry wake up!" THWACK! a hit to the face with a stray pillow had harry sitting bolt upright, he just barely remembered to conceal his arm. "Ron! what on earth was that for!" Harry barked out angrily. he'd been having such a good dream Dark Lord had been praising harrys dark arts mastery, as shown by an impromptu duel with Lucius.

"I told you Harry! Hermione's here!" a mammoth grin spread across Rons face. grinning like a dumbstruck child Ron headed down stairs. through the open door Harry could hear the chaos in the kitchen. the noise drifting almost peacefully up the stairs. getting out of bed and crossing the room to close the door Harry retrieved his wand, harry peeled back his sleeve to begin replacing the concealment charm. he sat, perched on the end of the camp bed the weasleys had put out for him. he traced the lines of the mark with the tip of his index finger before placing a stronger concealment charm to replace the hazy sleep driven one of the night beore.

Pulling on fresh clothing Harry headed downstairs to the kitchen catching whiffs of his favorite breakfast sausage mixed with the natural grassy scent that always hung around the burrow. "Harry!" squealed the death grip around his arms. When had hermione began hugging him? "goodness how are you! youve grown at least three inches since i saw you last!" Hermione's cheeks were a light shade of pink as she flushed with excitement seeing her two best friends again. she was slightly darker than normal having received a tan from her short trip with her parents. "Im good 'mione. really i am how are you? and your parents? i want to hear all about your trip." "we all do deary,but after breakfast. c'mon you lot its getting cold!" chimed Mrs Weasley " harry was right there were breakfast sausages. he loaded his plate with muffins, sausages, eggs, and a glass of juice. to make his meeting with Lucius he had skipped out on dinner, he was famished. "slow down harry! you look like your trying to race ron!" Hermione laughed out. "Race me? What? You can't even come close potter!" ron garbled out around his breakfast. "RONALD WEASLEY YOU CUT THAT OUT OR YOU WILL CHOKE!" bellowed . Harry chuckled at the thought of Ron finally slowing down whilst eating. It would never happen.

************************************************** ************************  
A few days later it was time to return to Hogwarts for their sixth year. In a flurry of hugs and farewells they crossed platform nine and three quarters to board the train to "Harry dear, you have all your books clothes hogsmeade money? do be extra careful this year please?" asked Mrs. Weasley. she seemed to be sincerly hoping they'd actually not get into trouble this year. "i'll do m'best." Harry promised. he really did hope to stay out of trouble, only this year it was the Dark Lord he was afraid of, no longer did Dumbledore hold that great seat of power in harry's mind. "well we better be off then, coming harry?" hermione asked beore turning away to board the train. "goodbye "  
"goodbye dear."

"bloody hell i thought she'd never stop hugging us."  
"ronald stop it, your mother just loves you" chided hermione.  
"loves me to death that one, bloody mental."

"Least you've got a mother" harry mumbled bitterly, " what was that harry?"

"nothing i was just agreeing with hermione." he gave a small forced smile to the two of them and headed for their compartment.


End file.
